Redemption
by maartje87
Summary: Faith is alone al over again, but this time her mind keeps her thinking. Would she find redemption? And what happens if she get's help from the least person she expect it from?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own these characters... They belong to the creative mind of Josh... but I do like to borrow them and place them in another place and time... with the creativity of my own mind. But I also like to mix them up with texts from the original scripts of our dear friend Josh!

Main character of this story is Faith.

Reviews are verry welcome

Chapter one

"Shut up, do you think I am afraid of you?" She trows her worst enemy to the ground.  
She jumps on top of her and starts to punch her in the face. Your nothing! Disgusting!  
Murderous bitch! Your nothing! You're disgusting!" She screams while she stares in her own face.

Faith sits in an boxcar of a train, traveling to a place yet unknown. She doesn't really care though. Her mind keep playing the same sc?e over and over again, and it get's to her. For the first time in her life, something really get's to her! She can't cut out the rememberance of her own face, while she keeps hitting it. She didn't want to fight Buffy, it was herself she loathed so much.

The train comes to a stop with a squeaking sound. Without second guessing the brunette grabs her coat and jumps out. She sees an huge cornfield in front of her. A sound on her left side makes her turn her head and she sees the conductor jump out the train as well.  
He starts to walk towards her, yelling something about illigal rides. Faith just schrugs her shoulders and runs into the field.

Though she knows the overweight man wouldn't be able to catch her amazing speed she doesn't stop running. She feels her heartbeat increase and the adrenaline pullsing through her body.  
After a few moments her lungs start to burn but she only speeds up. She keeps running and running, ignore the pains in her side and chest. Finally she feels she can't run no more,  
and with a scream she let herself fall to the ground.  
By the time she opens her eyes again it's all dark. She rolls over on her back and stares at sky above her, which is filled with stars. She starts to count them just like she did when she was little.

"Faith, you better get your lazy ass inside young lady!" Her drunken mother yells. The tiny girl gets up, but is clearly anoyed. She was at 314 stars already, but her mum had to break it up again. She passes the woman on the porch. As she enters the house she shivers because of the doorslam behind her. "Don't you even dare to set one more step missy." She freezes. The woman grabs the girl by her arm and Faith can smell the booze on her. "You are nothing, disgusting little girl!" The woman yells. Next thing she knows she's lying on the floor trying to protect herself from the kicks. "Disgusting!" Her mum just keeps yelling, as faith starts to cry.

When she reaches 314 Faith stops counting. How could she ever been so naive, thinking she could count all the stars in the sky? She trully was stupid, and that never changed. She finally get's herself up and looks around her. Only corn. She starts walking forward again. She must find a house or something alike sometime if she keeps walking the same direction right? Not that it would matter much to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own these characters... They belong to the creative mind of Josh... but I do like to borrow them and place them in another place and time... with the creativity of my own mind. But I also like to mix them up with texts from the original scripts of our dear friend Josh!

Main character of this story is Faith.

Reviews are verry welcome

Chapter two

She kept walking, even though her legs grew heavy. In the distance she could see the sun coming up. The air started to smell fresh and she could smell the condence in it. Colours started to look more intense, morning was coming. Morning was coming and Faith was still walking. It had been hours, and her feet started to burn.  
She might be a slayer but she to could run out of energy. Because of that reason,  
her smile grew only bigger by the sight of the farm.

Leslie was shocked when she saw the woman walking out of the fields. She looked tired, muddy and helpless. The look in the brown eyes told the blonde woman more than enough. This girl was a stray. She ran towards her and helped her to stay on her feet, by putting her arm around her. "Are you okay love?" She asked, with a dazzeld look in her eyes? "Where did you come from, what happend? Are you hurt?" The brunette looked around her confused, and the questions didn't seem to help. "You can answer me later, first let us get fixed up. You look like you can use a nice meal, shower and a warm bed, how does that sound?" The girl just shook her head, to tired to answer.

As Faith opend her eyes she was happely suprised by the soft shades of yellow light that shown trhough a big window. They put the room, in wich she laid, on fire. Somehow it relaxed the stressed out slayer. She yawend and stretched out her musculair body. After a short while she got out of the comforteble bed and started to inspect the room.  
A small cross just above the bed told her she was in a religious house. "Damn" She whispered. She never had thing for religious people.

"look at that, she awoke!" The big guy said. He smiled at her, like he knew her for ages.  
Faith, suspicious as always, watched him from top to toe. He looked pretty strong and well fet. He had grey hair and a the necesary wrinkels. But his brown eyes smiled towards her.  
"Dad, give her a break." She then heard a womans voice say. She swiftly turned around to see the blonde woman, who helped her earlier. "I was just teasing our guest Leslie." Ah, so that was her name. Good to know. Faith turned around again with a fake smile on her face.  
"It's okay. I'm Faith" She introduced herself. "Thank you for taking such good care of me"  
She shook the mans hand. "Good, she does have a name. Faith, i like that." Leslie put out her hand. "Leslie Nielson, and this is my dad Robbert Nielson." Faith took the hand, wich felt suprisingly warm. The blonde girl gave her a loving smile. Darn, goody two shoes.

Leslie told Faith she had slept two days away. It didn't suprise her though. Al the things going on lately, she didn't get a lot of it the past few days. The girl didn't stop looking at her, but she asked nothing. Just the way the slayer liked it. No strings attached.

But even though Leslie didn't ask anything, it didn't mean she had no questions to ask. She wonderd where the dark woman came from. What she was been doing in the fields, and how she got there in the first place. Even though the woman was a stunning beauty, she felt something was off. She didn't like that feeling. She kept looking at the woman, wondering what she had been trough to become like this.she felt the woman wasn't al that bad at all, but something or somebody had put her over the edge, and Leslie was dying to find out who. She felt compassion towards Faith, and she wanted to help her in any way possible. 


End file.
